the_formal_weather_pattern_a_twilight_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Persephone Amira – Volturi
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Biography Write the first section of your page here. Physical Appearance Her eyes are a steel blue, almost silver looking according to how the light hits them. Persephone is a very dainty child smaller in comparison to her twin brother. Her skin is pale and her hair is a very light brown and continuously grows each day. Its naturally straight with a few waves depending on how it dries but will hold a curl when their put in. As she grows and begins to look more like a pre-teen her hair starts to darken getting closer to the shade of her mother and fathers. As a child she also usually wears cute clothing being dressed by her mother and such, her hair also done in pretty styles. As she gets older she is still dainty, small and pretty reaching the height of 5’4” and the weight of 110. Her skin developed a slight olive tone but still closer in tone of Aro's then Avery's. Her hair is a dark brown almost black in color at times and still usually grows continuously. Now though she has a tendency of keeping it cut of to her shoulder blades. Her dress style also changes as she gets older, she isn't as likely to be wearing cutsie clothing unless there is a reason. Usually dressing in a pair of black slacks or jeans with regular shirts and blouses. Not trashy or plain but not extremely girly over the top bows and glitter either. Personality & Traits Powers & Abilities Relationships Aro Persephone is the youngest daughter of Aro, she loves her father dearly, even though they don't have the closest bond. She often feels that Aro doesn't really love her, mostly due to the fact that she doesn't get to spend much time with him. Persephone also isn't the most agreeing with Aro's ways, but she isn't likely to say anything to him. And keeps secrets from him as she just doesn't want to deal with any stress from his reactions. Avery Kinoshita Persephone is the youngest daughter of Avery, she loves her mother and usually enjoys sitting with her. As a baby Persephone was a surprise. She is close to her mother to an extent, more so then with her father. Asami Kinoshita Asami is Persephone's aunt. They have a decent relationship, and Persephone enjoys spending time with her. Seth Seth is Persephone's older half brother, half cousin, out of all of her siblings besides Euphrasie she likes him most, or she more or less completely adores him. Seth was the first of her siblings to play with her and spend time with her, going as far as to show her different animals in such that he had sketched. This contributing to her love of fluffy creatures. Seth is one of the few people that she would do anything with, and during times when he isn't at the castle she misses him. Kirima Avery Kinoshita-Volturi Kirima is Persephone's oldest half sister, half cousin and Seth's twin. She loves her sister though she doesn't really adore her anywhere near as much as she does Euphrasie and Seth. She knew Kirima had spent a lot of time with her when she was a baby, which had fueled her like towards her. Euphrasie Volturi-Kinoshita Euphrasie is Persephone's seconded oldest sister, and the only full sibling she had besides Endymiom. Despite the age difference Persephone adored her sister in an almost unhealthy manor. She would do anything for her. Though she finds her a bit overprotective at times, specially when it comes to boys, Persephone just can't help but love her. Endymiom Endymiom is her twin brother. Though she doesn't adore him to the extent that she does Seth she does love him dearly as she shares a bond with him that she doesn't with anyone else. Jeremy Jeremy is her new found mate, she met him at the technical age of 5, and physical age of 16. At the moment she finds him kind of weird, but she's drawn to him and doesn't really understand why. She finds him overly annoying sometimes, and can get aggravated by him easily. Mostly because in many ways he is overbearing. Concerning him being her mate though she decided to not let her family know as she felt they were to over protective and dealing with the crap would be to aggravating in the long haul. Etymology Media Portrayal Child 3-12/13 Kristina Pimenova Young Adult – Ashley Muleron These people have no association with the forum and all media's used belong to their respected owners. Category:Characters with Special Abilities Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Original Hybrids Category:Hybrid Category:Volturi Royal Family